Gorda Venganza
by Gral. M. Orville Bloodraven
Summary: Esto sucede en quel episodio en el cual Jimmy crea los dulces perfectos volviendo adictos a los habitantes de Retroville, pero tiene un desenlace diferente. Espero les guste:


Saludos lectores, les informo, esto va en ese episodio en el cual Jimmy crea unos dulces adictivos…

**Gorda Venganza**

Un niño con una enorme cabeza cubierta por un espeso y parado copete marrón corre jadeando de cansancio, pero al parecer sin intención de detenerse por una calle abierta, y viendo con cara agradecida un establecimiento al frente suyo aceleró la marcha para refugiarse tras sus puertas.

Entró y paró en seco ante un mostrador. Quiso mirar atrás, pero esos coros no le permitieron y el pánico casi le devora, pero salió de su pequeño trance de sugestión y auto tortura, al escuchar una voz proveniente de justo en frente de donde él volteaba, y haciendo trabajar su parte educada atendió. Un hombre de baja estatura, una espesa y blanca barba y una gran y redonda barriga le recomendaba esconderse, pues los coros se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, cada vez más cercanos, y a él no le importaba que usaran su establecimiento como campo de batallas pues lo había dejado en bancarrota, o eso fue lo k pudo entender nuestro pobre fugitivo.

Jimmy se sintió culpable por el comentario del dulcero, una ira hacia si mismo le inundó y armándose de valor, volteó a ver a la multitud enardecida que le seguía desde hacia ya buen rato, coreando su deseo de comer más de esos deliciosos dulces, creación del niño genio. Vio a niños y adultos correr a través del mismo camino que él ya había recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Los observó a cada uno de ellos, esperando a que se le ocurriera una buena idea. Miro bien sus puños cerrados, sus ceños fruncidos, sintió sus fuertes pisadas y todo el enojo que ellas le transmitían. Miró bien sus labios, en muecas de enojo, sus cachetes rebotando en su dura marcha y en algunos casos, sus barrigas hiendo de un lado a otro, al compás de la corrida.

Entonces se le ocurrió, previno al dulcero que ya volvería a su rescate y casi le ordenó que mantuviera a los alborotados en ese lugar. Salió corriendo.

Pronto llegó a su laboratorio, acelero el proceso de algunos experimentos como el de las cañas de azúcar. Preparó los moldecillos y le dio forma a los dulces. Cuando fueron bellas y perfectas bolitas púrpura, vació las toneladas de azúcar y grasa que había obtenido de otros experimentos en una charola especial de su máquina de dulces, indicando cantidades exorbitantes de cada uno de los dos últimos ingredientes para cada bolita. Preparó sus basucas, metralletas y lanza dulces y salió en el vehículo que tubo más a la mano, sin fijarse si quiera.

Llegó en el momento justo para salvarle la vida al pobre dulcero y disparó dulces a todas las bocas, hubo pirotecnia de azúcar y bombas del sabor más delicioso. Mientras todos disfrutaban sus dulces, Jimmy solo miraba a todos los adictos esperando maliciosamente.

Cuando creyó que era el momento miró al estomago de su madre, y notó como se había abultado un poco, sonrió. Luego miró al vientre de su padre, quien se lo tocaba y sobaba a causa de la extraña sensación de que se inflara como globo, sonrió más. Fijó rápidamente su vista en la parte de abajo del estomago de Sheen, quien saltaba de alegría y al hacerlo una redonda y aguada barriga también. Entonces disfrutó la imagen de la rubia Cindy Vortex, y de su estómago, que crecía y crecía, hasta que el peso venció sus piernas y no le quedó más que sentarse, seguir creciendo, engordando y comer más dulces, pues la tentación era irresistible, adictiva. Volvió a fijarse en su madre, de quien su barriga tan grande y llena de celulitis había desgarrado el vestido verde que llevaba, pudiendo apreciar más aún esas lonjas aguadas, llenas de escarcha dulce. Vio a la Srita. Ave, que también, como ya muchos, estaba sentada en el suelo, del tamaño de un enorme barril, engullendo ricos caramelos. Volvió su vista hacia Carl, que era tan grande que había caído de costado y no podía levantarse, y a duras penas recoger los dulces que estaban regados en el suelo a su alrededor¿Pero qué son duras penas si se trata de Carl comiendo dulces? Volvió a mirar a Sheen, con una curiosa, gruesa y rugosa línea de piel salir de entre su camiseta y su pantalón. Miró con alegría a Nick, recargado sobre su enorme barriga aspirando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, incapaz de levantarse y con el trasero más enorme que jamás hubiese visto. Vio como Phoebe y Boelbe se peleaban por una enorme bola de grasa y azúcar, todos hinchados, con sus cachetes enormes colgando o volando, eso dependía. Disfruto ver como el estómago de su madre era ya tan grande que ya no se veían sus piernas debajo de el y a duras penas se veía su cara detrás. Y la panza de su padre que era tan grande que el peso había vencido la fuerza de su espalda, y le estorbaba para levantarse, ya que yacía en el suelo. Vio la panza de Sheen crecer tanto, hasta llegar al suelo (lo mismo que todos los otros, si hubiesen podido mantenerse en pie), recargarse en él y crecer y crecer hasta rebasar su estatura como cinco veces. Disfrutó ver como el pantalón de Cindy se rasgaba , y cómo su blusa se enroscaba hacia arriba, luciendo la mas grande, aguada y rugosa barriga que jamás se hubiese visto. Todos comiendo dulces, todos creciendo, engordando como locos.

Jimmy bajó de su nave y se paró en medio de la voraz pelea por el azúcar, cruzando sus brazos y mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa como todos los ciudadanos de Retroville tomaban conciencia, con mucha dificultad y dejaban de tragar lo que tuviesen enfrente. Cuando todos terminaron de darse cuenta y de calmar sus ímpetus, el silencio reino en la ciudad y Jimmy comenzó a caminar despacio entre todos esos mastodontes gordinflones que le rodeaban, ya sin una sola mancha de azúcar sobre ellos, recién lavadas con sus propias lenguas:

-Oh¿Qué les parece, si, esto es lo que provocan los dulces, gordura, pronto dolores de estómago y caries, pero es que saben tan rico¿no es cierto? Son irresistibles y no puedes comer solamente uno. Ustedes me han demostrado que es una experiencia única, y que debería intentarlo.-Dijo y todos siguieron sus ojos hasta parar en dos enormes y solitarias bolitas de dulce que estaban en el suelo. Se acercó a ellas ante las miradas y movimientos vanos de desesperación, pues no se podían mover debido a sus colosales tamaños. Tomó una con sus dedos y la metió a su boca mientras todos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cara fue de felicidad y gozo entonces y después de paladear un rato su perfecta creación dijo:"Tienen razón, no están nada mal." Terminó de masticar ese dulce e inmediato comió el último. Después de un rato delicioso, tragó el dulce y…pool, Jimmy era una bolita de grasa con piernas y manos. Era un niño muy gordo, un niño redondo, pero era del tamaño común para un niño, a comparación de sus amigos que eran colosales.

Y desde ese día Retroville es la ciudad con más terremotos en todo el mundo, debido a los pesados pasos de sus gordos y enormes habitantes. Ahora Jimmy es el más delgado y más sexy de toda la ciudad, aunque sea una bola de grasa rebotina, no es nada comparado con el resto de los habitantes de Retroville.

Díganme sus ideas, estoy a sus servicios.


End file.
